Human Again
by Tsukicho
Summary: When Ciel became a demon, he had no idea what could possibly happen to him; and when he and Sebastian jumped over the edge together, they knew they wouldn't die. However, he never expected to find himself in the Modern Day, and human, again. He never thought that he would have to make his way in the world, without the help of his demon butler, either.
1. Next Time

_the end_

"_From here on, as before, you have only one answer. You know it, don't you?" I look up at Sebastian, clutching his shoulders._

_For a few moments, he says nothing, but he does finally answer._

"_Yes, my Lord." He answers. Holding me tightly in his arms, he starts walking, slowly bringing his pace to a run, and jumps over the edge, into the black waters below._

* * *

_one_

My eyes slid open, and I squinted at the sudden brightness. Once my eyes adjusted, the first thing I saw was Sebastian, looking down at me.

"So," I said, "Where are we?" My voice sounded different; Well, not my voice, per se, but my way of speaking… I couldn't place it.  
Sebastian raises an eyebrow, as if amused. "We're at home. Where else would we be?" He sounds different, as well.

"Home... The Manor?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "But, we left the manor. I left Tanaka, and those other idiots to do as they pleased with it. Not only that, we told them I _died, _just after we left. How can we be at the Manor?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Jeez, Ciel, what kind of weird dreams are you having? The only manor that _I_ can come up with is Malfoy Manor, and last I checked, that was in a book."

Malfoy? What the hell is a Malfoy? And why was Sebastian talking to me in such an informal way? We _both_ sound different. It sounded like an accent... American, perhaps?

"Anyway, it's time to get up. Any later, and you'll be late."

I huffed angrily. This was getting increasingly frustrating. "Late to what, exactly?" I growled.

Sebastian looked at me, obviously concerned. "You know, I thought it was a joke, at first. But now you're seriously starting to worry me. Are you feeling okay?" He pressed the back of his hand to my forehead. "You do feel a little warm... Does your head hurt? Stomach?" He pressed his fist to his lips, thought for a moment then turned his head away from me. "Rachel!" He yelled.

From the direction of his call, came a woman's muffled reply. "Yes, what is it?"

"Could you come here? I think something's wrong with Ciel!"

There were a few moments of silence, then I hear footsteps, and a person appeared from behind a wall. They took a few more steps, getting taller every time. Stairs, I assume. But I gasped when I see exactly _who_ the person is.

"_Mother?_" I gaped. "This isn't even possible! How are you still−" I paused for a second, searching for a non-offensive word for my apparently still-alive mother. "_Here?"_ I finished with wide eyes.

She placed a hand on her hip. "I happen to live here, thank you very much." She turned to Sebastian. "So what's wrong with him? As far as I can tell, he's just fine. Physically, least." She tapped her chin in thought then covered her mouth in mock horror. "Oh, my God! Don't tell me that my little Ciel has finally become a teenager!"

"I highly doubt that, Rachel. But he's acting a little stra-"

"Mother, how do you know Sebastian?" I inquired, suspicion growing. But then a realization hit me- The pentacle on my eye had been left for my Mother to see. I inhaled sharply, and slapped my hand over my right eye, turning to the bedside table for my eye-patch. But instead, all that there was, was a short table, completely covered in who-knows-what? I muttered a few curses, and turned to my other side, but the only thing there was a rather large bookshelf.

"You see? That's what's wrong. The second he woke up, he asked me where we were, and when I told him we were at home, he started talking about a manor, and a bunch of servants. And when I told him that he was going to be late, he said: 'Late to what, exactly?'"

Mother nodded, and reached out her hand to me; "Is something wrong with your eye, Sweetie? Does it hurt?" She gently grasped my wrist, and attempted to pry my hand from my face.

"No, it does not!" I snapped. "Now, answer my question. How do you know Sebastian?"

Mother let out a sigh, and said to Sebastian, "I see what you mean." Then she turned back to me. "Sweetie, he's your Dad's brother. That makes him my brother-in-law, and your uncle."

For a minute, I was stunned, but I simply sighed, and rubbed my forehead. "Mother, that is impossible. A demon such as Sebastian wouldn't be..." I trailed off, as an idea hit me.

I pulled my knees under me, and made a lunge for Sebastian's right hand.

"Demon? Really, Ciel? I'm not _that_ mean."

I ignored him, however, and examined the back of his hand. "It's not there," I muttered to myself incredulously. The Pentacle that bound Sebastian to me was not there. I slid my feet off the bed and to the floor, and quickly glanced around me, looking for some sort of reflective surface. Across the room, I saw a mirror, and dashed to it.

"Ciel, honey, maybe you should stay in bed, if you're not feeling well-"

"Not there. Dear, God, it's not there, either. Wait- nails, too, my nails should be black. And the eyes! Sebastian's eyes should be red!" I looked down at my hands and feet. All of the nails were a light peach color. I ran back to Mother and Sebastian, and put both of my hands on Sebastian's cheeks to pull him closer. I held his face directly in front of mine, and looked into his eyes.

"No," I whispered. "It can't be." Instead of the fiery red I've gotten used to, a rich, chocolate-brown welcomed me. "That's just... Impossible..." I sank onto the bed, stunned. "Sebastian isn't a demon, _and_ Mother isn't dead; honestly, what's next?"

Both Mother and Sebastian looked shocked. "Ciel, what gave you the impression I was dead?"

I dropped my head into my hands, rubbing my forehead. "This is all so _frustrating!_" I yelled.

"Rachel? What's going on up there?" Another voice that should not have been there called. More footsteps, and this time, my Father appeared.

"I guess that answers my _rhetoric_ question," I muttered under my breath.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. My companions turned to him.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Mother said.

While my mother and Sebastian talk to Father, I got an idea, and stood up again. I started to search the room, looking for something, and when I found it, I rushed over to it.

"Dear, God," I breathed, looking at the calendar. Today's date: March 19, 2012. "Well, that definitely explains a lot."

"Ciel, what's the matter?"

"That," I started, turning around. "Is what I have just figured out. I am not me."

"Ciel, honey, what do you mean, you're not you?" My mother voiced her confusion.

"Does the name 'Phantomhive' ring a bell?"

They all thought, but in the end, they all shook their heads.

"Tell me. What is my last name?"

"_Our_ last name is McLencia."

I nodded, and proceeded to ask another question. "And, tell me. What country is this?"

"America. Ciel, what are you trying to prove?" My father crossed his arms.

"That, dear father, is how I'm confirming that I am not me. I am the Earl, Ciel Phantomhive. I live in the countryside of London, in the year 1889. I'm the head of Funtom Toy Company. You two," I pointed to my parents. "Both died in a fire when I was ten, and soon after that, I took Sebastian, into my service, as my butler."

Father took something out of his pocket, and tapped it quickly. He looks at something on it, then laughs.

"Planning on going as 'The Earl Phantomhive' to your next convention?" He said to me, and then turned to Mother and Sebastian. "I just looked up 'Phantomhive,' and it popped up with an anime character, from…" He squinted at the object. "…Kuroshitsuji. Black Butler, translated."

I was startled by this assumption, but I went along with it, and forced laughter with a grimace like smile. "Yes, you caught me. I was merely pretending." I stood up and shooed the three adults to the stairs they all came up."Excuse me, I'll get dressed, now."

All seemed a little reluctant to leave, but grudgingly did so, after many not-so-gentle nudges from me. As soon as they were down the stairs, I flung the door closed, and locked it.

_America. McLencia. 2012. _All of this was rather difficult to fathom, but considering what I'd been through, nothing should have surprised me, at that point. So, surprising? No. Hard to fathom? A little. Hard to readjust, after living in a time filled with demons, crimes, and no parents to gripe about dangerous lines of work? Definitely.

Well, that was my first impression, at least. It would definitely be hard to readjust to the lack of demons (Or at least, I _hoped_, the lack of demons), and getting used to being a—I hate to say it—A child. Of course, for all I knew at the time, I could have been the best form of "Police" in the world, or had the intelligence level (But not strength) of Finny.

The latter was probably more likely, considering his lack of education after turning thirteen. Although, that was _this_ Ciel; Ciel McLencia, not the Earl Phantomhive, who just so happened to be a genius, even if not in the arts.

"Ciel! If you don't hurry up, you're going to be late for school!" I jumped, pulled out of my thoughts by my mother's voice.

Slightly startled and a little flustered, I responded, "I- um- Yes, one moment, please!" I quickly busied myself and searched for clothing suitable to wear in public, and yet, failed to find any.

_Damn it! Sebastian usually did this. Where would they be? _I thought hard, for a moment, wracking my memories in an attempt to recall. _Yes, that's right! A dresser, or a closet!_

With a new target, I searched the room again, and found a short dresser underneath a window. Upon pulling open various drawers, I unearthed different articles of clothing, yet nothing even _close_ to what I normally wore. But upon yanking open another door behind the mirror, I discovered multiple shirts and pants, all identical. When I took down a coat for further examination, I saw a crest, on the left breast.

Weston Academy of Higher Learning. So, I was a schoolboy. What had my mother said? I'd be late for school? I guess this was the school she was talking about.

I hate it when I'm right.

Another round of loud banging from my door made me jump, and my mother's muffled voice came again. "Come on, Ciel, if you're any later, you won't have any time to eat breakfast!"

"Coming, Mother!"

"Mother? What's with this 'Mother' business? What happened to, 'Mom?'" She muttered, voice growing fainter as she descended.

As soon as I could no longer hear her footsteps, I turned back to the closet and tugged down a white button down shirt, and a pair of black trousers. With the shirt fell down a tie, much like the one Sebastian wears- sorry, used to wear. I quickly changed out of my night-clothes, and dressed myself in the uniform. Although I had a bit of trouble with the tie, I managed to successfully prepare myself for the day.

Beside the door was a bag, containing, upon a further inspection, books and notebooks on various subjects that every respectable should know about: Maths, Science, World Studies, History, English Grammar, French, and - Was that a Violin book? If I didn't know better, I would think that that damned Violin is following me. Though it did have a Violin book in it, I grabbed the bag anyway, and hung it on my right shoulder.

The walls around the staircase were completely covered in photographs ("They're in color? Amazing!"), posters ("I feel sorry for whoever had to become the Lady of _Gaga_. Such an unfortunate name.") and various pieces of artwork ranging from bizarre to beautiful; however, there was just a _little_ too much going on for my tastes... When I finally reached the bottom, I was greeted with the delightful aroma of baked rolls with butter, and a view of a bright, though small, kitchen with a circular table off to one side. My mother was in front of the sink, wearing an apron, apparently washing a dish.

I cleared my throat, catching her attention. "Good... Good morning."

"Good morning," She smiled, and reached for the plate of baked goods. "Would you like some?"

"Ah- Thank you." I reached for a roll and took a bite, allowing myself bask in the warmth of the freshly baked item. On the stove, a kettle began to whistle; my mother took it and carefully poured some of the scalding water into a mug, placing a little white bag with a string in it. After setting it on the counter, she held the the kettle up to her ear and shook it, then turned to me;

"Have you ever had tea? You haven't, have you? Do you want to try it?"

"Um- yes, please. Earl Grey, if you don't mind." Mother raised an eyebrow at this, but poured another mug. A few rolls later, she handed me the mug, and sipped her own. I took a tentative sip of my 'Tea,' and was pleasantly startled by the flavor, that was oddly familiar.

Perhaps this modern day wasn;t as bad as I initially thought.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Okay, so this is my very first fanfic, so if anybody actually reads this, could you give me feedback on how I did? Anything grammar, or punctuation-wise, or something I might have spelled wrong. I'm trying to make this as lighthearted as I can, since I've been working on some darker stuff, too... I'm also trying to keep this as reliant to the Anime as I can, but since my main resource is the Manga, I might get some things mixed up. Brownie Points if you can figure out how I got Ciel's new last name! HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Bay Area time)


	2. Timley Idiots

_Author's Note: _I'm sorry! I meant to post this a VERY long time ago, but stuff happened... (Basically, I went back to school) So far, in the first three weeks back, I've had two essays, three projects, four tests (Including quizzes), and a final exam in Geometry. Not fun, I tell you. Not fun. But I tried to write more this time!  
Disclaimer: Since I forgot to put this in the first chapter, I do not own Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, or whatever you want to call it. Yana Toboso came up with the Original plot, and characters. If I owned Black Butler... Well, I'd own it. And Ciel would do his "THE PHOENIX!" thing more often. I gotta say, I laughed SO HARD at that scene. (From the Manga, not the Anime.)  
Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

When I had climbed into that sleek, shiny thing, I had never expected it to be an automobile. It was much too _quiet_, not to mention, it was not bumpy at all. It even had a wireless radio, and a few odd little compartments, a few circular, and two rectangular; one of them had a thin, circular object sticking out of it.

Mother turned on the 'radio', and to my surprise, clear sound came out, as if there were a concert right next to me. Mother turned around in her seat to look back at me.

"You probably don't want to listen to classical, do you? Here," She turned back to the front and pressed a little button. Immediately, the music changed; it turned into something loud, upbeat, and so obviously _fake._

I grimaced at the sound. "No, that's quite all right. Please, turn it back."

She gave me an odd look, but complied. When the radio station was restored, she laughed. "Okay, two guesses."

I tilt my head. "Two guesses for what?" I inquired, not understanding what she was asking of me.

"Two guesses to get the song, silly! What's it from?" I stared at the back of her head; how was I supposed to know what it was from? I barely knew how that strange contraption, apparently called a seat belt, worked.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Mother. Care to enlighten me?"

"Come on, Ciel?" She was incredulous. "You don't remember the Main Theme to _Star Wars?_ I mean- come on, it's only one of the most recognizable pieces _ever_."

_Blast; if I don't know something well-known and they know that this Ciel does know it, then I'll be in trouble. How to cover..._

A thought occurred to me, and I slowly started my response. "That's right," I chuckled. "Silly me, it was on the tip of my tongue, but I simply couldn't grasp it." I broke off into another bout of forced laughter. My mother gave me another odd look, and the rest of the ride continued in silence.

Mother finally took the automobile to the side of the road, in front of a large set of open gates, bearing a split, intricate crest.

"Don't forget, Ciel, I have a late meeting tonight, so Angie's coming over to make dinner; your father is hopeless in the kitchen." She gave the last part a little roll of the eyes. "She's bringing Grell, so don't do anything... Inappropriate for your age. Okay?"

Grell? _That gender-confused moron is _everywhere!

"Of course, Mother," I managed through gritted teeth, the mere thought of him already raising my irritation at an unreasonable rate.

Mother smirked; "Exactly what I mean. Just play nice, and don't leave any marks. Sound good? Nothing visible. Now, have a good day at school!" She pressed something, and a loud click resonated in the closed area. "Bye!"

With that, I am quickly ushered out of the automobile, and into the biting spring winds. Almost as soon as I was out, the machine sped down the street and disappeared around a corner.

Gripping my bag tightly, I looked up at the large gates. Then, ever so slowly, I began to drag myself inside.

The school was called Weston Academy of Higher Learning; when I heard this (Or read, I should say), I assumed some natural things about any Academy: A grand campus, with Nation-wide known professors, and it would be all boys, of course, unless there was a separate building for the ladies. Unfortunately, this "Academy of Higher Learning" Lacked all of that.

It was a simple school, with a large, well-kept lawn out in front, four wings, and what I assumed was a theatre. Next to that was another building, matching in height, but with a sign over the entrance, reading 'GYM,' whatever that was.

In front of each wing was a table with a lengthy line leading out from each; students of all ages, races, and genders were waiting. Every so often, the lines would move forward, and few students would break away from the front of it, holding little slips of colored paper.

I was jolted out of my observing trance when two people, a tall Indian boy, and a blond, curly-haired girl, dash past me, giggling. The boy is chasing the girl, who has a wide grin on her face. She scampers past, gracefully, giving me a wide berth. The boy however, slams right into me, knocking me to the ground.

"Ow..." I groaned from my spot on the ground. I started to slowly sit up; "Watch where you're going, would you?" I growl.

The boy lying next to me laughs, and rolls over to face me. "Sorry, about that- Oh! Hello, Ciel!"

"Do I know-" I started, but stopped when I realized that it would be stupid to ask. "Of course it would be you." I mutter.

He stood up, still smiling, and offered me his hand, which I grip tightly, using it to hoist myself up, off the ground. "Sorry about that, Ciel, Lizzie and I were—"

"Oh, my God! Soma! Ciel! Are you alright?" The girl came back over, breathless. "Soma, you idiot! You could've hurt him!"

Soma laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I know. I didn't see him."

My fiancée—sorry, former fiancée—placed her hands on her hips and frowned, rolling her eyes. "Idiot," She mutters.

While she and the former prince were bickering, I took in the general appearance of my modern acquaintances.

Soma looked as he always did, minus the overload on expensive (yet tacky looking) jewelry; his hair was down to his shoulders, with the back tied in a messy knot. He too, was wearing a uniform, even if the way he was wearing it was rather… Untidy. His shirt was un-tucked, and his tie was loose under his blazer. Although, he wasn't completely different from his past self. His ever-present grin was still there, along with a single bangle, and a little golden band around his index finger.

Elizabeth—Lizzie's hair, instead of being in her familiar pigtails, was in two long braids hanging down her back, with her bangs held back by a tied, red ribbon. Although her uniform was slightly different, she kept the same jacket and tie, with the plaid slacks replaced with a plaid skirt, hanging down to her knees. Upon noticing the tiny sliver of skin between her skirt and her stockings, I blushed.

"Just apologize to him, Soma! It isn't that hard!" Lizzie pouted, and poked Soma on the arm.

"But I already did! Twice! Come on, Ciel, vouch for me!"

Both turned to look at me. "What? Oh. Um—yes, he did. Thank you, for your concern, though, Elizabeth, but I'm perfectly fine."

"See?" Soma stuck out his tongue at Elizabeth, to which, she responded with a tongue of her own.

I had always thought that the two would get along due to their similar personalities, and even though their words to each other, the tone remained playful, but Elizabeth seemed slightly different... More so, than the others, including Sebastian, and my late parents. More rough, perhaps? No, that wasn't the right word... Ah, well, many things seemed different in this modern-day. I decided to sort things out later.

I reached down to retrieve my fallen bag, and winced when a little when a sliver of pain laced up my arm. Upon further inspection, neither the jacket nor sleeve of my shirt were torn. But when I rolled it up, I was able to see the faint beginnings of bruises on my elbow and wrist. After snatching up the satchel with my other hand, I straightened up.

"But as for _you_," I glared at the former prince and growled. "Watch yourself, in the future. I may not be _badly_ hurt, but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt at all. Now leave me alone," I turned away and continued my observations of the children. "I have other things to do. Like figure out what the bloody hell I'm intended to be doing in a school…" The last part I said to myself, but it didn't go unheard by my two companions "Come on, Ciel, I told you I was sorry! Besides, we have to get our schedules!"

I turned back to them. "Is that what we're supposed to be doing? Oh. So where do we do that?" I had no idea, after all; I figured that these two could be my guides for the day.

"Oh, yeah!" Soma laughs. "You didn't do schedule changes in Middle School, did you? When the semester ends, we change out our schedules, and get new teachers and class arrangements. That reminds me…" He held up a finger and looked skyward, in thought, his attitude sobering. "Did you bring my music? I was trying to practice over the weekend, but I left it at your house on Friday."

"That was yours? The Violin scores?"

"Well, _you_ certainly don't play it." Then Soma smirked. "Remind me to never let you touch my Violin, again; I don't need to replace more strings than I already have. You owe me seventeen dollars, by the way."

I scowled angrily at my self-proclaimed "Friend."

"I don't owe you a thing, you twit. Just tell me what to do, so I can get a move on."

"Oho!" Soma's eyebrows raised as an amused grin spread across his face, and he poked my cheek repeatedly. "Having to resort to other dialects to find insults for me, eh? You're going to run out, one day. And when you're out of those, you'll have to go to other languages! See? I am helping your education! I will inspire your cultural awareness!" I angrily swatted his hand away.

"My cultural awareness is actually quite large, thank you very much! Now, I would _appreciate _it, if you told me what to do, like I asked."

"Tell you what to do?" Soma repeated. "Okay! Simon says, 'jump on one foot while singing as loud as you can!'" Elizabeth stifled a snort.

"_What?_" Why on earth would I do something as unbecoming as _that_? "_Why?_ And who the bloody hell is Simon?"

"So you didn't want to play 'Simon Says?' What a shame." The Indian boy hangs his head sadly. "It's the only time I get to order you around." When he raised his head again, his eyes were wide, and his lower lip was stuck out dramatically.

While Elizabeth giggled into her palm, Soma made little whimpering noises, like a dog would. "What sort of pathetic creature are you supposed to be mimicking?" I inquired coolly.

Soma looks offended. "Oh, Ciel!" He cried dramatically. "How could you be so ignorant! It's my puppy eyes!"

"And you are a dog, since... When, exactly?"

Lizzie burst into full on laughter. "You two are so such idiots!" She gasped out.

I frowned. "That _is_ offensive, I hope you know. Not to mention, I've done nothing that deserves that term."

"It's not that! Remember my brother? Eddie? He's been reading some new manga, lately, so I borrowed them. And - weird coincidence, I know- it seems like you guys are _exactly_ like two of the characters! The friendly Indian Prince, and the dark Earl Phantomhive."

Upon hearing my former title, I started. Recalling that morning, I cleared my throat and tentatively spoke. "That man-gaa," I struggled over the foreign word. "Wouldn't happen to be called something like, 'Black Butler,' would it?'

Elizabeth looked surprised. "Yeah. It's really good, actually. I'm already on the sixth volume."

"Is the Earl's name 'Ciel?'" I asked her.

She nodded while twirling a strand of stray hair around her finger.

"Have you heard of it? It wouldn't surprise me; you do share a name with the main character, after all!"

"No, I haven't heard of it before." I sighed. "Just this morning. Look, can we talk about this after classes? I would like to discuss this in great length, but right now, I don't believe we have the time."

Soma shook his sleeve away from his wrist to check a little black box. A watch, perhaps? None I had ever seen. He scowled and muttered something unintelligible under his breath; something foul, most likely.

"We only have five more minutes, and we still need to get our schedules, _and_ figure out where we're supposed to go. Damn. Come on, guys, the lines are still pretty long..." He hefted his bag higher up on his shoulder, and turned away; Elizabeth followed suit.

After walking a few feet away, I understood that I was supposed to follow them, and the three of us made our way over to one of the wings.

What I first thought was a single line, was, in actuality, three. Of course, they were blended together, so you couldn't really tell; but there were three different tables at the fronts of the lines, with signs reading 'A-I,' 'J-R,' and 'S-Z.' Elizabeth headed towards the first, but Soma dragged me towards the second.

"It's by last name," He explained.

Waiting in the line took a large amount of time, but perhaps it was simply the waiting that made it feel long. That does seem to happen, doesn't it? When you're not doing anything, it seems like time passes slowly; when you're doing something you don't like, it feels like a moment takes forever, but when you're doing something enjoyable, a day passes in the blink of an eye. But it felt long, to me, and I don't like waiting.

When we finally got to the front, there were three people sitting at a small table, among stacks of boxes, full and empty. The three were all older than the students, and dressed in a different manner; the dull uniform replaced with an equally dull, but different, at least, wardrobe. The two men wore button down shirts, one blue, one white, and ties, while the woman wore a blouse and sweater; all of them had a cord hanging around their necks with little square cards and keys hanging off the ends.

"Last name?" One of the men said, looking up at Soma.

"Kadar," Was the former prince's quick response.

The man at the table reached down and looked over all the boxes. After finding the one he wanted, he pulled it up, and began rifling through the contents. He selected a small piece of colored paper and drew it out of the box, handing it to Soma. He crossed something out on a list, and turned to me.

"Last name?" He rose an eyebrow expectantly.

"Phant- I mean- um..." I scoured my memories of that morning, trying to remember what name my parents had given me, that morning. McLanding? No, that wasn't it... Mc... McSomething-or-Other. McLancer? Close... McLencia! That's it! "McLencia," I finally respond.

The man repeats the process with a different box, and hands me an identical slip of paper. "Thank you, sir. Good day." I walked away and rejoined Soma who was examining his slip.

"Who do you have for this semester? Or did your classes just reorder?" Soma inquired. Rather than saying anything, I simply handed the scrap to him. When he had finished his brief examination, a wide grin spread across his face.

"We have five classes together!" He crowed. "The only ones we don't, are PE, and Music- and that's only because you don't play with school! This is _awesome_!" He continued his rant on the 'awesomeness.' However, I ignored him, as I always do, and focused on the slip of paper that was supposedly my schedule.

The layout was fairly simple: there were subjects listed on the left side, with the name of the professor instructing the class, and the order I was to go in. First, was English, followed by Mathematics, and the Sciences, after that. There was a break in the order where the word, 'LUNCH' was written. Succeeding the Lunch hour, was History, Physical Education, Drama, and French.

That was what they taught in schools? If that was so, then I would have no trouble at all, despite having missed much of the technological, scientific, and mathematical advances. The only trouble was history; I had missed how many years? I made a few quick calculations in my head. I had skipped over approximately one-hundred and twenty-three years of history. That may prove to be a setback.

I made a mental note to research what I had missed.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a rough hand grabbing mine, and dragging me off in some random direction. "Come on, Ciel! Our first class is this way!" I wasn't familiar with the layout of the campus, so I let him drag me along.

As we made our way through the hallways, I peeked into various classrooms, and was met with many little tables arranged in varying manners. Some were in rows, and some were in larger tables. Some of the doors were decorated with vibrantly colored photographs, some had posters, stating names, and some simply had plain pieces of paper covering them. I couldn't tell what was inside; we went by too fast.

A loud buzzing sounded overhead, and Soma swore again.

"Come on, we're going to be late." He let go of my hand and broke into a loping jog. I quickly started after him, but even though I was running, I could barely keep up.

Damn my athletic inability.

"Git! Wait for me!"

"You did it again!" He called over his shoulder. "I'm helping you expand your cultural awareness!"

I glared at Soma, scowling. Breathing hard, I took a few sprinting leaps forward, and caught up to him, latching onto the strap of his bag. I had intended to let him drag me along, but just after I had done so, he slowed down to walk.

"We're in here; Mr. Hanclair, I think. Never had him, before, but I heard that he's really cool."

Still panting, I braced my hands on my knees caught my breath. Once I could breathe properly, again, I glanced up.

Standing by the door was a tall, blonde man. He looked as if he hadn't been to a barber in a few days, and there was a cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

"I should've known that he would show up, eventually." I stood up straight, and walked over. "Hello, Bard."

Clenching the cigarette between his teeth, he raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "That's 'Bardroy,' to you, kid. Actually, you're a student. That's 'Mr. Hanclair.'" But he smiled, and took the cigarette out of his mouth; although, it turned out to be a lollipop. He held out his right hand. "Nice to meet you, kid. I feel like we'll have fun, for the rest of the year."

Right. He didn't know me. But since when had Bardroy eaten lollipops? "Ciel McLencia, the pleasure is _all_ mine." Of course, I knew Bard, so my voice was laced with sarcasm, but I managed to keep a pleasant smile.

He laughed, and ruffled my hair. "We will have fun times, you can count on it."

I give a large, sarcastic smile. "Of course, Sir."

"Go on in, and choose any seat you want; just make sure you'll be able to work"

I nod, and Soma joins me in entering the room. I took a seat at one of the various tables, hung my bag off the back of my chair, and started my school day.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Yay! All done! I tried to make this longer (Since I meant to post this a looooong time ago...) and it turned out to be almost a thousand words longer, including the current word count. I hope you like it! I had been intending to put Ciel's entire school day in this chapter... But that didn't really work out, and I wanted to introduce Lizzie and Soma. I love those two, but I love the fact that a lot of what they are is just a front... (If you've read the manga, at least. In the anime, they are who they are.) I just feel like they'd get along, so well! Also, a few notes: I've changed Lizzie's last name to Campbell, and Bard never really had a last name, so I named him Hanclair. If you can figure out how I got to those, Brownie Points! Also, special thanks to Seileach, who caught a regional (Is that what it would be called?) error I made in the first chapter. Thank you! Does anybody want to Beta this? I'm currently relying on my grammar freakishness, and spell check to edit this. If anybody is interested, let me know! If anyone knows French, too... I might need it for Ciel French lesson, as I (Unfortunately) don't speak French. If there's no one, I use a translator... Which I don't like. Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy!

-L. Tsukicho M.


End file.
